Gold Digger (Kanye West song)
Gold Digger is a song by Kanye West and Jamie Foxx. Lyrics She take my money when I'm in need Yeah, she's a triflin' friend indeed Oh, she's a gold digger Way over town, that digs on me Now, I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas (She give me money) Now, I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head Cutie the bomb, met her at a beauty salon With a baby Louis Vuitton under her underarm She said: "I can tell you rock, I can tell by your charm Far as girls, you got a flock I can tell by your charm and your arm." But I'm lookin' for the one, have you seen her? My psychic told me she'll have a ass like Serena Trina, Jennifer Lopez, four kids And I gotta take all they bad asses to ShowBiz? Okay, get your kids, but then they got their friends I pulled up in the Benz, they all got up in We all went to din' and then I had to pay If you fuckin' with this girl, then you better be paid You know why? It take too much to touch her From what I heard she got a baby by Busta My best friend said she used to fuck with Usher I don't care what none of y'all say, I still love her Now, I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas (She give me money) Now, I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head Eighteen years, eighteen years She got one of your kids, got you for eighteen years I know somebody payin' child support for one of his kids His baby mama car and crib is bigger than his You will see him on TV any given Sunday Win the Super Bowl and drive off in a Hyundai She was supposed to buy your shorty Tyco with your money She went to the doctor, got lipo with your money She walkin' around lookin' like Michael with your money Shoulda got that insured, Geico for your money If you ain't no punk Holla, "We want prenup! We want prenup!" (Yeah!) It's somethin' that you need to have 'Cause when she leave yo' ass, she gon' leave with half Eighteen years, eighteen years And on the 18th birthday he found out it wasn't his?! Now, I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas (She give me money) Now, I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head Now, I ain't sayin' you a gold digger, you got needs You don't want a dude to smoke but he can't buy weed You go out to eat, he can't pay, y'all can't leave There's dishes in the back, he gotta roll up his sleeves But while y'all washin', watch him He gon' make it to a Benz out of that Datsun He got that ambition, baby, look at his eyes This week he moppin' floors, next week it's the fries So stick by his side I know there's dudes ballin', and yeah, that's nice And they gonna keep callin' and tryin', but you stay right, girl And when you get on, he'll leave yo' ass for a white girl Get down girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head Let me hear that back Category:Song Category:Kanye West Category:Jamie Foxx Category:2005